project_divafandomcom_it-20200214-history
Nostalogic
Nostalogic è una MEIKO canzone che appare in Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA F scritto da rose e yuukiss e prodotto da yuukiss. Si è sbloccato cancellando Glasses. Informazioni La versione descritta in Project DIVA Arcade è la MEIKO-SAN Mix, che è stato creato per celebrare il 10° anniversario di MEIKO. Sito ufficiale Descrizione Solo in lingua inglese *''"One of Meiko's best known songs is now available to play in the Rhythm Game. yuukiss' energetic and pumping song, along with Meiko's in-your-face dance performance is bound to give your heart a work-out."'' Liriche Giapponese=(M-E-I-K-O　M-E-I-K-O…) (Uh Yeah A-ha…) (Fuh Ooh…) ふいに過ぎる　ハシャギ声 "0"と"1"で残された　Passed days 胸を衝く　痛みの理由は 後悔？　それとも　Nostalogic…？ 瞬く　光に誘われ 過去を　辿り・巡り・我に返り 目の前に　広がる景色は 君と観た　未来と同じ 遠くに消えた　落描きの唄　きっと 色褪せないで 今も　僕に　聴こえてる 今も　僕に　聴こえてる （M-E-I-K-O　M-E-I-K-O…） （Nostalogic...） （Nostalogic...） 朝が来るまで　目を閉じて そして羊と後悔を　数えるの 戻れないことぐらい　判ってるけど でも　だけど　理想は捨てずに 遠くに消えた　落描きの唄　きっと 色褪せないで 今も　僕に　聴こえてる 遠く目指した　約束の場所　ずっと 息　弾ませて 今も　僕は　目指してる 今も　君は　目指してる…？ （La La La La　Ha-aah…）|-|Romaji=(M-E-I-K-O M-E-I-K-O...) (Oh Yeah A-ha...) (Hoo Ooh...) fui ni sugiru hashagigoe "zero" to "ichi" de nokosareta PASSED DAYS mune o tsuku itami no wake wa akirame? soretomo NOSTALOGIC...? matataku hikari ni sasoware kako o tadori/meguri/ware ni kaeri me no mae ni hirogaru keshiki wa kimi to mita mirai to onaji touku ni kieta rakugaki no uta kitto iroasenaide ima mo boku ni kikoeteru ima mo boku ni kikoeteru (M-E-I-K-O M-E-I-K-O...) (Nostalogic...) (Nostalogic...) asa ga kuru made me o tojite soshite hitsuji to koukai o kazoeru no modorenai koto gurai wakatteru kedo demo dakedo risou wa sutezu ni touku ni kieta rakugaki no uta kitto iroasenaide ima mo boku ni kikoeteru touku mezashita yakusoku no basho zutto iki hazumasete ima mo boku wa mezashiteru ima mo kimi wa mezashiteru...? (La La La La Ha-aah...)|-|Inglese='Traduzione a cura di Blacksaingrain' (M-E-I-K-O M-E-I-K-O) (Uh Yeah A-ha...) (Fuh Ooh...) The merry voices flash through my mind suddenly The passed days were remained as "0"s and "1"s Is the reason why they're poignant coming from resignation? or Nostalogic? As I was lured by the flickering light I made the past come alive and when come back to myself I see the light spreading beyond me is Just the same as the future I dreamed with you I'm the sure the song of graffiti that was gone far away has not lost its colour Still I can still hear it Still I can still hear it (M-E-I-K-O M-E-I-K-O...) (Nostalogic...) (Nostalogic...) Till the morning comes I'll close my eyes And count sheep and regrets I know I can't go back But, however, I'll retain the vision I'm sure the song of graffiti that was gone far away has not lost its colour Still I can still hear it The far place we promised and headed for a long time With panting Still I'm heading to it Are you still heading to it? (La La La La Ha-aah...) Video 【MEIKO】Nostalogic【Project DIVA F】追加演出|Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA F 【MEIKO】Nostalogic MEIKO-SAN mix 【Project DIVA Future Tone】|Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA Future Tone Curiosità Ulteriori informazioni *Vocaloid Wiki Categoria:Canzoni di MEIKO Categoria:Canzoni del 2008